MCC PvP Server FAQ
This page is a read-me for the PvP server. It is important that you familiarise yourself with it. The rules are obviously important to know: there aren't many and most are common sense in keeping with the Kingdom vs Kingdom style we have. 1. Rules: The rules governing the server. Please don't break them. 2. Server IP and Important Links: some useful links that will help you understand the server. 3. Potions/Enchanting Info: Potions and Enchants are not balanced for PvP by Mojang. We have had to remove most of these to make sure PvP doesn't become a grind-fest. PvP Server IP And Important Links 1. The Minecraft IP for the PvP server is: pvp.minecraftcenter.net 2. PvP Server Plugin Commands List a complete list of all commands for plugins used on the PvP Server. 3. PvP Server Guide, a guide to how plugins work, including their most important/common commands. Full list of all commands is available with the above link. 4. PvP Dynmap. 5. Resource points Summary Statement (IMPORTANT) This is a server meant for Kingdom vs Kingdom-style PvP and the spirit of this will be enforced. It is expected that you will come here wanting to build a Kingdom and be willing to fight for it and other Kingdoms. This means you will claim and make use of land as part of a faction, allowing for wars to be fought by and against you over this land or other prizes. It is expected that you will play fairly within the spirit of the server: -You will have to claim land before declaring war on another faction. -You will not claim lands purely to allow you to attack other people while leaving your own property undeveloped. The server is semi-griefing enabled: Land is protected when at peace, only when at war will enemies be able to grief. Please note that any buildings on un-owned land are not protected under these griefing rules. If you do not own the land, it is fair game. Build on Wilderness land at your own risk. This rule is somewhat flexible in nature: if a faction's base is mostly claimed and they're working on claiming the rest then it will be regarded as being protected under griefing rules, additionally if a structure is partially claimed the parts of it that are not yet claimed are not open to griefing. Even if a structure is completely unclaimed and obviously not part of any base or town that the faction is trying to get enough money to fully claim, and is therefore not protected, we'd still ask that you not be a dick about it, even if technically allowed. If you feel a faction is trying to abuse this by partially claiming bases and never bothering to claim all of it, let an admin know. Admins can and will, through plugins, quickly repair instances where someone takes griefing too far during a war. People who repeatedly cross the line will be punished. Specific Rules All of these rules are applied with Moderator discretion. Borderline cases or grey areas will be judged by Moderation. 1. Minecraft Center Terms of Service apply to the MCC Minecraft Servers. LINK TO RULES. In summary: -Don't excessively swear, spam, or in general cause disruption in chat. -Don't get offensive/start flame wars about race, religion, sexuality, etc. -Don't start flaming other members directly by swearing at them, name calling, offensive remarks, etc. Keep it civil. -Don't go into obscene stuff. No discussing porn, sex, etc. The server is open to minors. -Don't enable or promote real-world illegal activities. No game cracks, illegal downloads, etc. Keep stuff legal on the server chats. 2. Do not engage in intentionally disruptive behaviour aimed solely at causing annoyance to others. Examples include but are not limited to chat spamming, spawn killing, blocking or abusing glitches to bypass permission zones or restrictions. 3. Any hacks or cheats (speed, fly, xray) will result in an immediate ban. No "testing" or "seeing if it works", if you log on to this server with any sort of hack for any purpose, a ban will be issued without question or warning. If you suspect a player of hacking, don't go public over it, take it to a Moderator. 4. Permanent redstone clocks are banned completely. Any redstone clock created will be removed. Repeat offenders will be subject to further action. Redstone clocks can be made if they are disabled when not in use. Reason being that they eat up a lot of processing power. 5. Do not destroy Blaze Spawners (only found in the Nether). Do not destroy any other spawner in claimed land. Spawners in the Wilderness (except Blaze Spawners) can be destroyed at will. Enchanting Tables, Alchemy Stands and Anvils can be stolen from claimed land during war, as can Iron and Diamond blocks. 6. Do not multi-profile. Play under one account name on this server. Some PvP-Specific Rules 1. Do not combat log. As well as in the middle of a fight, this rule also applies when you are in the line of sight of a player who is at war with you. Also as rule of thumb, you still count as "fighting them" if they're chasing you, or if they're at your base. On occasion, mods/admins will demand that you return to the field of battle; if you refuse, you will be jailed/banned for a number of days. 2. You will not excessively grief someone's land: grief to break through defences and to fight, not to simply wreck their stuff. This includes livestock: you can kill a few if you need meat to eat, but destroying whole herds should only happen during wartime. Sheep are not fair game, as they are essentially a building material, and are of no worth to a factions war resource pool. 3. You will not go overboard with Obsidian in order to make impenetrable rooms or forts. Remember that the spirit of the server is about fair play and honest fights. Fight fairly, die fairly if needs be, don't abuse the tools we give you for convenience. I recommend reading the FAQ Section 4: Fighting Wars. It explains some common things you might encounter during wars and how to deal with them, such as TNT cannons, spawn camping and looting enemy bases. Banned Enchantments All enchantments, excluding the ones listed below have been removed/banned: Bane of Arthropods Smite Efficiency Unbreaking Looting Respiration Blast Protection Feather Falling Silk Touch Aqua Affinity Enchanted Golden Apples are banned too. Potions The only allowed potions at the moment are: Fire Resistance potions (Splash) Night Vision potions The following potions are banned: All Health potions All Regeneration potions All Strength potions All Weakness potions All Poison potions All Harm potions All Potions of Swiftness Invisibility Potions These are banned by plugin, if the plugin malfunctions, these potions are still banned, and action will be taken by the Mods if you try to use them